1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for storing, mixing and dispensing dental materials by use of a disposable, pre-dosed, flexible ampule.
2. Description of the Related Art
The mixing of dental materials such as cements, liners and the like which include two or more ingredients is typically carried out by placing a measured quantity of each ingredient atop a mixing pad and then using a spatula to mix the ingredients and form the desired preparation. Dental materials have also been mixed in the past by placing measured quantities of each ingredient directly into a rigid capsule adapted for use with a dental amalgamator that is operable to shake the capsule and thereby mix the ingredients. In either of these circumstances, however, each ingredient of the preparation must be carefully measured and delivered to the mixing site.
Certain types of storage and mixing containers in the art include containers having two initially separate compartments which are intended to each hold one ingredient of the desired, final preparation. In such containers, the ingredients are brought into combination with one another after a seal between the compartments has been ruptured. This type of construction, however, is somewhat difficult to manufacture and also presents a risk of premature mixing due to unintentional rupture of the seal between the compartments. Moreover, these containers do not permit the end user to easily vary the proportion of the ingredients.